The New Olympian Gods
by worthlesswbu
Summary: "What do you mean the Olympians have faded!" I screamed, bewildered. This is a quick one-shot my brain just kept on telling me to do. It's about what life might possibly be like if the famous demigods of Camp Half-Blood became Olympians. Please R


**A/N: Hello, my fans! I got really bored today, so I decided to write this one-shot that popped into my head. Enjoy and Review. It is kind of like my old story, "The New Olympian Gods", but this time, it's only a one-shot. Some of the characters I brought back to life, such as Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, and Thalia was never a huntress. Some of them were aged up a bit. Here you go xD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I wish I did!**

Chapter One: The New Olympian Gods

(Percy's POV)

"What do you mean the Olympians have faded?" I screamed, bewildered.

"It is the war against the titans that has caused this." Hestia told me. "You might have killed Kronos and the rest of the titan army, but the Olympians have faded, unfortunately." Hestia got out of her chair next to the Hearth fire.

"I have summoned you all here today, because you must become, the New Olympian Gods. Each of you, approach me!" She ordered. We did. She had called the following of us here today: Me, Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Katie Gardner, Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriquez, and Will Solace, Bianca di Angelo and Grover Underwood. She waved her hands in a magical gesture. The hearth fire glowed a bit brighter. A blinding white beam shot out of her hands, and hit all of us when we finally blacked out.

The next time I woke up, I was lying on the floor of the Royal Hall. Some of us all looked incredibly different, and some of us all looked like we hadn't changed much.

"Excellent," Hestia mumbled to herself. She looked into the Hearth fire. Her fiery eyes intensified. A piece of parchment appeared above the Hearth in a small flash of light.

"Perseus Jackson," she said. I looked up at her. She told me to sit on the throne of Zeus. Annabeth, my current girlfriend, sat next to me, on the throne of Hera, which she didn't appear to be pleased with having to do. Hestia looked at the other ex-demigods in the room.

"Behold," she said "The New King and Queen of the Gods!" I was stunned. Would I be ruler of the sky now? Or would I still take my father's place and rule the sea?

"Everyone else," Hestia ordered "Sit on the thrones of your respective god parents." Everyone did as they were told. Nico was given his own throne, for I could see a black throne, right next to where the seat of Hermes was. Hestia had gotten her own throne as well.

"The Big Three," Hestia said "Are now Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico di Angelo!" Everyone cheered and clapped, even Clarisse, which surprised me a bit.

"All of you will now control the sphere for which your parent's controlled. And don't worry. I've used my powers of the hearth to make the entire world believe, that, Greek mythology has always been like this. For instance, one of the Big Three gods was a girl, and the new version of Poseidon, god of the seas, was the king god. But one more thing." Hestia said "I have also made it said, that some of the gods, would be married to each other. Now, I know some of you are dating, but you will now, have to be married." Oh. Interesting.

Let's see how many people would now be married: Silena and Charles, Thalia and Nico, Clarisse and Chris, Katie and Will, and of course, Annabeth and I.

490 Years Later

Greek mythology had gotten really screwed up since that one year.

Okay, so Aphrodite faithful to Hephaestus? The girl goddess of war married to the new Hermes? Demeter and Apollo? Yeah, it was different. But different can be nice sometimes, you know?

Me and Annabeth are married and have three minor god children: A goddess of Rivers, A god of Riptides, and a goddess of Heroes.

The son of Katie and Will was kidnapped by Hestia, and made her wife. It reminded me so much of the myth─ I mean, historic event, of Persephone and Hades. Hestia had changed a lot ever since their came to be fourteen Olympians.

All the others are happily married, and had children and such, but I won't get into that too much. Right now, we're having a feast with the other minor gods. Nectar and Ambrosia tasted so much better as a god.

I could spoil this and tell you about what was yet to come: arguments, battles, invented deaths, engagements, weddings, the dedication of lives, careers, the loss of dear friends. But frankly, I don't want to ruin the memory of that one day all of us demigods became Olympians. So instead, I'll leave you here, with a fantastic feast in the Royal Hall, and Greek mythology becoming very twisted, and Annabeth and I being the King and Queen of the Gods.

It was the perfect start to my new life.

my mom with the moive nd all


End file.
